Le péril de la sagesse
by Faim de Lou
Summary: Jérémie aime le savoir, Jérémie ne vit que pour la science. Et le retour vers le passé pourrait bien combler ses désirs... à moins bien sûr que...


_Un modeste OS inspiré par... l'emplacement où une ancienne usine Renault traînait sans avenir avant d'être remis au goût du jour. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._

**xxx**

**Le péril de la sagesse.**

**xxx**

Jérémie était fou de joie. Cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait sur ce programme du supercalculateur. Il était en terminale. Depuis la mort de Xana, trois ou quatre fois par semaine, il s'enfermait ici, au sous-sol de l'Usine. Tout cela était bien sûr secret : si l'un de ses amis découvrait qu'il avait rallumé leur vieux compagnon, il savait qu'il se ferait accueillir et pas de la meilleure des façons. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'expérimenter sur ce qu'il était sur le point de réaliser. Un voyage dans le temps.

Au mépris de la physique moderne, Jérémie avait disséqué et analysé la moindre parcelle de code du Retour vers le Passé. La bêtise n'étant pas le premier de ses défauts, il savait que c'était dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas toucher au code et expérimenter comme il en avait eu l'habitude, l'ordinateur était trop puissant et la perspective de créer une boucle ne l'enchantait guère. Il devait donc modifier le programme en étant absolument certain du résultat. Certain qu'il n'y aurait aucun bug qui bloquerait le temps. Il devait, sans jamais l'avoir testé, avoir écrit le code parfait. L'avoir vérifié inlassablement. Et maîtriser le Retour vers le Passé, c'était comme comprendre la nature même de la machinerie du supercalculateur. Avoir mis au jour l'intégralité de ses secrets.

Et tout cela, avec les lignes flambant neuves sous ses yeux, Jérémie pouvait affirmer qu'il l'avait réussi.

Il tenait les secrets de l'univers entre ses doigts. C'était grisant. Ça l'était d'autant plus que lui, petit lycéen même pas majeur, il en savait plus que les derniers prix Nobels de physique. Franz Hopper avait été un génie, assez brillant pour découvrir à lui seul, avec au moins un siècle d'avance, rien de moins que deux lois fondamentales supplémentaires. Jérémie s'estimait brillant de les avoir déduites du fruit de ses travaux mais il savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son maître. Il s'apprêtait juste à rebondir dessus.

Jérémie n'était pas intéressé par le passé. Tout ce qu'il désirait savoir se trouvait dans les livres d'Histoire, et le seul qui lui échappait, Hopper lui-même, n'aurait pu être visitée puisque s'engager à sa rencontre signifiait prendre le risque de détruire ces fameux travaux par effet papillon, sans même effleurer le sujet du paradoxe temporel. Par conséquent, il s'était tourné vers l'avenir. Il avait inversé le mécanisme du Retour vers le Passé et l'avait bidouillé pour s'introduire dans le futur. Rien de plus passionnant que de découvrir les avancées scientifiques qui les attendaient tous, et de revenir en arrière, pour les observer se mettre en place.

Le lycéen avait programmé son arrivée dans le futur en 2030. C'était un beau chiffre. Régulier. Avec l'accélération du rythme des découvertes, il risquait d'être prolixe en sciences nouvelles. Jérémie avait davantage buté sur la manière de stabiliser le processus que sur l'inversion elle-même. La nature du programme devait être légèrement changée. Sans cela, il enverrait la totalité du monde en 2025, exécutant un bond prodigieux en avant qui se verrait suivi d'un retour sur les événements, comme le rembobinage d'une K7 dont seules se souviendraient les personnes dont la mémoire était enregistrée dans le supercalculateur. Bien sûr, Jérémie savait que cela aurait signifié que les autres lyokoguerriers auraient été de l'expérience - enfin, il les en avait effacés depuis longtemps pour faire tourner son programme paisiblement -. Ce qui le dérangeait davantage, c'était que s'il parcourait le temps à l'envers, sa marge de manœuvre pour interroger les grands scientifiques du futur serait réduite à peau de chagrin.

Il avait surmonté tous ces problèmes. Aujourd'hui, c'était un Jérémie au sommet de son art qui se tenait devant l'interface. Après cette expérience, il en aurait des centaines d'autres à mener. Pour décortiquer la nature de l'univers. Puis, lorsqu'il en aurait eu assez, il livrerait ses travaux à la communauté scientifique et se retirerait.

Il se plaça dans l'aire prévue au voyage. Il inspira, conscient que c'était aujourd'hui que basculerait le destin des sciences, puis lentement, il appuya sur la touche « Entrée ».

Bravant toutes les lois de la physique classique, les milliards de molécules et plus encore d'atomes qui composaient son corps défièrent tout précédent et allèrent se loger dans une autre époque. En ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier faussement de fraction de seconde, elles passèrent, comme par miracle de 2010 à 2030. Vingt ans parcourus.

Et c'est avec cette grâce immense que Jérémie se retrouva, comme par magie, logé dans la chape de béton qu'on avait coulé au sous-sol de l'Usine après sa démolition.


End file.
